The Molecular Cell Biology Section has investigated: 1. The structure, function, and molecular biology of human folate binding/transport proteins. 2. The role of these FBPs in the transport of folates and folate analogues and in the development of methotrexate resistance in vitro. 3. The expression of these FBPS.